Lo Que Tengo Yo Adentro
by Aya-senpai
Summary: [By: Aya] No todas las amistades son como quisiera la gente. Peleas por amor, interferencias, orgullo y demasiada timidez. Problemas,..¿y una tercera persona? ·YAOI· . ·ZoSan·
1. Celos

**Hola! He pensado hacer un fanfic (en un principio de unos 5 o 6 capis, si no se alarga (o se acorta xD)) pero bueno, lo importante es que...**

**TE DEDICO ESTE FANFIC IZUMI! porque se que te encanta esa pareja y porque te quiero muchissimo amiga! y espero que disfrutes mucho leyendolo :P y espero que sea de tu agrado U aunque de la forma como escribo, lo dudo xD bueno a leer eeeh? xD**

****

**

* * *

**

**LO QUE TENGO YO ADENTRO**

De: Aya D. Igarashi

Capítulo 1: Celos

-¡Déjame en paz imbecil!

Que el cocinero y el espadachín pelearan diariamente era la cosa más normal del mundo en el alma de Ferry, pero es que últimamente se estaban pasando de verdad. Antes aún hablaban con un mínimo respeto al uno al otro, aunque solo fuera para desafiarse, pero es que ahora solo hablaban para insultarse, y era algo verdaderamente pesado para la tripulación.

Era ya bastante tarde cuando Luffy, Nami, Usopp y Chopper se decidieron a intentar hablar y a intentar, "solo por curiosidad", lo que pasaba con los dos chicos.

-Últimamente están rebeldes- dijo el capitán despreocupadamente mientras soltaba una pequeña carcajada-.

-Luffy eso no es broma- la pelirroja, mucho mas seria que de costumbre, parecía… ¿preocupada?- me he fijado que es Sanji quien empieza siempre la pelea, pero lo que no me cuadra es que…

-Ya les pasará- dijo Usopp, sin hacer caso de lo que la pelirroja decía-.

-¡Cállate y no me cortes!- la verdad, Nami se estaba cabreando mucho, detestaba que no le hicieran caso cuando hablaba, y en aquel barco, parecía lo mas normal del mudo pasar de la chica en los momentos mas importantes- lo que no me cuadra es…

-Lo que no te cuadra es la manera como el cocinero mira al espadachín cuando él no se fija¿me equivoco?

Los presentes en la habitación se giraron, y vieron que la que dijo aquella gran verdad era Robin, que acababa de entrar en la cocina, y por lo visto, se había esperado tras la puerta escuchando la conversación el rato suficiente como para entrar en el momento que más atención requería.

-Gracias por terminar por mi, Robin- dijo la otra chica algo decevida- ¿tú también te diste cuenta?

-¿Y Sanji como mira a Zoro?- preguntó confuso el inocente renito-.

Nami pareció que se le ocurriera la genial idea, y sin contestar a la pregunta que Chopper le hacía, salió a cubierta donde Zoro y Sanji seguían con su discusión. Nami, pensando que su plan sería todo un éxito, fue hacia el espadachín y lo cogió amorosamente del brazo.

-Zoro, cariño- dijo arropándose a él y mirándolo con cara de perrito abandonado- últimamente te pasas el día discutiendo con Sanji y yo te hecho tanto de menos, amor…- para ser ella, tenia una voz de niña buena increíble-.

Aquella vez, Nami consiguió con gran éxito lo que quería. Sanji parecía entre disgustado y enfadado, miró a la pelirroja y luego a su compañero de discusión y dio media vuelta, bastante enfadado, se dirigió a su camarote y se encerró en él.

-¡.¿Se puede saber que haces, atontada?.!- le gritó el peliverde a la chica mientras, con un empujón, se deshacía de ese mini abrazo-.

Nami no ofreció la más mínima resistencia al desabrazo del chico, más bien tras ese acto miró a Zoro con estrellitas en los ojos y con una enorme sonrisa.

-Supongo que debiste darte cuenta¿no?- pero al ver que el chico le miraba con cara interrogativa dijo- supongo que un día ya te lo dirá, de mientras reflexiona¿vale?- "si no, ya me encargaré" pensó con un poco de malicia.

Dio la vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo al comedor a contarle a la morena lo que había medio "averiguado" con su plan.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Sanji estaba en su camarote, se había tomado fatal lo que acababa de pasar en cubierta¿Zoro y Nami eran…? Nah… ¡Imposible!... ¿o no? Bueno, lo que estaba claro era que algún día se vengaría de ella… Él tenía muy claro que NADA ni NADIE que no fuera él mismo tocaría su mayor tesoro.

Pues sí, avía que reconocerlo, hacía ya tiempo que estaba coladito hasta los huesos de aquel maldito friki de las espadas, aunque le costó lo suyo reconocer aquello, pues del primer momento que se vieron ya estaban discutiendo y ahora pensar que lo amaba… y su espadachín que seguramente estaba con Nami…

Sanji el único motivo por discutir con su Zoro era el simple hecho de poder hablar con él aunque fuera solo para discutir, pues es que si no ni podría escuchar si voz… era un motivo bastante patético, pero ya dicen que el amor enloquece a la gente...

El cocinero, porque no reconocerlo, se había quedado en una especie de estado de «shock»… pero¿Por qué tenía que estar todo el santísimo día pensando en el maldito espadachín? Después de todo, los sentimientos son incontrolables, el corazón no obedece siempre lo que le dices.

"Tiene huebos la cosa…" pensó. Había intentado mas de una vez olvidar al chico, pero sin ningún éxito.

Bueno, ahora lo último que quería (y necesitaba) era deprimirse por culpa de un tío, así que pensó que tal vez un poco de lectura le ayudaría a desconectar, poco o mucho, de la realidad.

El rubio se levantó y se fue a una estantería bastante grande que tenía en la habitación, repleta de libros, (la mayoría de cocina, que se creen, Sanji también tiene dudas), pero aquella vez optó por uno de poesía y de letras de canciones, pues ahora no estaba de humor para repasar por centésima vez como se prepara una paella con pulpo y salsa de romesco picante.

Abrió el libro por la página 87, y instintivamente sus ojos empezaron a leer lo primero que sus ojos encontraban en su camino.

**No quiero llorar por ti,**

**hace rato te perdí**

**y cuando cierro mis ojos**

**siempre amor estas aquí.**

El chico empezó a notar que aquella canción no era la ideal para su situación, pero bueno, continuó leyendo, con la curiosidad de que pensaría el chico de la canción ya que "no tenía a ella a su lado".

**Cada lugar que recorro**

**tiene contigo que ver**

**a cada paso hay testigos**

**de ese amor que se nos fue…**

Sanji paró de leer de nuevo. La canción esa, definitivamente, en vez de desconectar, aun les había conectado mas a sus pensamientos y en su cabeza se imaginó una pequeña escena, él y Zoro, solos… nada mas que deseos, supongo.

**Dije adiós, fue el final**

**nada quedó entre los dos**

**solo el sol, **

**nuestro sol,**

**y el dolor, y este adiós,**

**y te vas, y me voy,**

**y nadie dijo "perdón"**

**lloras tú, lloro yo,**

**nuestro sol, se apagó.**

"Mierda canción" pensó. Cerró con fuerza el libro. ¡GENIAL, era la canción mas indicada para él, para acabar de deprimirlo al 100 y que hiciera que le entraran ganas de llorar solo con pensar con el espadachín.

Pensándolo, era patético; ¿Cómo podía haberse enamorado como un estúpido? Además, de un chico, y para acabar de rematar, un compañero de viaje con el que normalmente no pasaba un día sin discutirse o pelearse por cualquier tontería.

¿Cuánto tiempo debería haber pasado des de que se fue a su camarote? Cuando Nami salió y cogió a su Zoro, ya debía ser más o menos la hora de cenar, y ya debía llevar más o menos dos horas solo en la habitación, era raro que su capitán no lo hubiera ido a molestar… aún.

-¡.¡Sanji!.!- una voz se oyó de detrás de la puerta, tras unos golpes más fuertes de lo que tenían que ser- ¡Quiero cenar!

Mierda… ahora estaba él para cocinar. ¿Por qué debía haber pensado la palabra "aún"? Realismo, por favor, hoy no era su mayor día de la suerte, des de luego… En aquel momento deseaba que su capitán le diera una excusa, aunque fuera mínima, para no tener que salir.

-Claro que si tienes algún problema con Zoro… ¡Ja, ja, ja!- soltó una enorme carcajada y Sanji le dio las gracias en silencio-.

-Mira criajo, no consiento que nadie me tome el pelo- dijo con una furia en la voz de lo más fingida, cosa que el sombrero de paja no notó- ¡Ahora no te cocino, pelmazo!

-¡Sanji!.¡Era broma!- gritó des de fuera, moviendo las manos exasperado- ¡Haznos algo de comer!

-¡.¡.¡He dicho que te calles, IMBECIL!.!.!- dijo ya un muy enojado Sanji¿Cómo se podía tener un capitán tan plasta?-.

No obtuvo respuesta. Supuso que el moreno había llegado a la conclusión que Sanji hoy NO cocinaría. El capitán, rendido, hizo una pequeña ecuación en su mente, que le arreglaría las cosas.

Tengo hambre + Sanji deprimido + Enfado del cocinero NO hay comida.

-¿Por qué a mi…?- dijo para el mismo, con una cara de drama exagerada, pero dejó correr lo de la cocina, si no, puede que Sanji le diera algo mas que unos gritos de furia.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

A la mañana siguiente, (por extraño que pareciera), fue Zoro el primero en levantarse, y empezó con su entrenamiento diario, aunque este mas lento de lo que era habitual, pues no podía parar de pensar en las palabras que nami había dicho cuando su Sanji se había ido… _"Supongo que debiste darte cuenta¿no?"_. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? La verdad, pensar no era su punto fuerte… _"supongo que un día ya te lo dirá"..._ ¿decirme el que? Nami ya podría haber dicho las cosas mas claras¿no?

Zoro oyó un ruido detrás suyo que le izo volver a la realidad. Se giró. Era Nami, al parecer suponía que el peliverde estaría en cubierta entrenando, porque al ir hacia él lo hizo con decisión y le dijo:

-Supongo que has pensado en lo que te dije.

-"Esta tía es bruja"- pensó él –pues si.

-¿Y llegaste a una conclusión?

-No- dijo, confuso total-.

Nami lo miró con cara algo sorprendida, sabía que Zoro era algo corto, pero hasta este punto… bueno, tan solo habían pasado unas horas des del "incidente" con el cocinero¿no había tenido tiempo suficiente? Bueno, le dejaría mas tiempo para reflexionar, si no ocurría nada, tenía que intervenir ella.

-Tú piensa en que no es lo que te crees.

Se giró y volvió a entrar al barco, dejando a Zoro de nuevo con la duda.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo! Les gustó el fanfic? espero que si, puede que mas adelante aya lemon, pero seguramente no porque no me veo muy "preparada" :P porfa dejen reviews, les estaría super agradecida **

**adios!**

****

**besos!**

****

**Aya!**


	2. Confesiones De Amor

**LO QUE TENGO YO ADENTRO**

De: Aya D. Igarashi

Capítulo 2: Confesiones De Amor

A la hora de comer del mismo día Sanji apareció a la cocina con una expresión en la cara que se podría nombrar como "cara de muerto", aunque no por eso no hizo de comer, aunque no abrió la boca ni para hablar ni para comer, pues tenía el estomago regirado y en aquel momento no sentía las mas mínimas ganas de comer.

Por otro lado, el espadachín iba dando miradas interrogativas a Nami, cosa que todavía irritaba más al cocinero. Luffy, a su olla, iba mirando con curiosidad a las personas, primero a Sanji, después a Zoro, a Nami y a Sanji de nuevo, pues tenía una mentalidad algo infantil, pero llegaba al punto de la conclusión que algo no iba bien.

"Vaya ambiente mas desagradable" pensó. Hizo una sonrisa maligna. "¿Tendré que intervenir?"

-Sanji, quiero carne- dijo sabiendo casi del cierto, que no le daría mas, y si le daba le dejaría ir algo como "eres un glotón" o "¿Cómo no engordas?"

Pero, por sorpresa del moreno, Sanji cogió una bandeja de carne y la puso delante de su capitán sin decir ni un solo comentario.

"Joder… Sanji debe estar realmente mal de la cabeza para que me de el quinto plato de carne sin quejarse…" pesó Luffy flipado.

-¿Por qué no le dices algo, Sanji?-dijo Nami, si las cosas continuaban así entre los dos hombres, nunca pasaría nada- creo que si en realidad piensas eso de él deberías decírselo.

A parte de ella y Sanji, parecía que nadie en aquella habitación, ni siquiera Robin, se había hecho una idea aproximada de lo que la chica estaba diciendo.

-¿Tú lo sabes?- dijo Sanji con los ojos muy abiertos- ¿Des de cuado?

-¿Creías que a mi se me escapa nunca algo?-dijo Nami con orgullo- Yo lo se todo, y creo que deberías decírselo si no después te arrepentirás.

-Sabes que él no piensa lo mismo de mí…-dijo el cocinero con tono algo apagado.

-No lo sabrás asta que te lo diga a la cara¿si o si?

Los dos hablaban como si nadie estuviera a su alrededor para escuchar aquella sentimental conversación, aunque si hubieran estado los demás o no tampoco se notaría la diferencia, pues tampoco se enteraban de lo que estaban hablando.

-Nami…-dijo Sanji, pensativo- tú podrías ayudarme.

-Depende.

-¿Cómo que "depende"?

-¿Cuanto dinero me das?

-Aprovechada…-dijo Sanji mirando a la pelirroja con mirada asesina- pero yo también se cosas de ti¿sabes?

-¿Si?-dijo Nami con voz segura, pero se le veía en la cara que estaba algo incomoda.

-Se cosas, como por ejemplo a QUIEN dibujas cuando no estás inspirada por los mapas-dijo con una sonrisa maligna i mirando a Nami como diciendo "es mi venganza"-.

-Esto…-dijo Nami intentando sacar otro tema, o inventarse alguna excusa- ¡Como no te calles le digo tu secreto!-dijo como último recurso que se le ocurría.

-Si no le dices tu, no lo sabrá nunca- se volteó y se fue, en dirección tal vez a cubierta a tomar un poco el aire, pero a la salida se paró un momento y sin girarse dijo- si estás interesada, lo dejo en tus manos- y salió.

Todos los presentes se quedaron mirando a Nami con interrogación y ella los miró como diciendo "¿es que tengo cara da saberlo todo?" aunque en aquel momento todos sabían de que la pelirroja savia muchas cosas mas que ellos, eso seguro.

-Tú-dijo Zoro con mirada seria- ¿no sería ya hora de dejarme las cosas claras chica?

-¡.¿Pero tú eres tonto!.?-dijo ya con los nervios perdidos por la falta de capacidad mental que tenía el espadachín- ¡.¡Sanji te quiere!.!-dijo sin pensar aunque al instante se quedo mirando los otros con los ojos muy abiertos y se tapó la boca con las manos- no debería haber dicho eso…

-Sanji…-empezó Luffy con los ojos que parecían platos- Zoro… me muerto…

Si Luffy se había "muerto" Zoro se estaba descomponiendo. Tenía una cara como "yo… el… eh…" mirando con los ojos como naranjas a Nami que estaba enfadada con si misma para haber hablado más de lo que debía…

Zoro miró a la pelirroja, aunque no dijo nada, la pregunta se sobrentendía.

-Si…-contestó.

Zoro salió de la cocina detrás de Sanji, dejando a el resto de la tripulación con cara de bobos por lo que sus orejas acababan de oír… en serio¿Sanji a Zoro? Parecía realmente increíble…

-¿Y ese "si"?-preguntó Usopp.

-Ahh…-dijo medio exasperada Nami- ¡en este barco no hay nadie inteligente!

-Si te hubieras dedicado a mirar la mirada de Zoro hacia Nami, te hubieras dado cuenta de que el espadachín le ha preguntado en silencio "¿eso es verdad?" y ella a contestado que "si"-aclaró Robin.

-Aaaahh…

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

-Sanji…

En cubierta el cocinero estaba apoyado a la barandilla de proa, con un cigarrillo en la mano mirando fijamente al horizonte, mirar el mar le tranquilizaba, eso sí le hacía desconectar, no como algún libro que él sabía… Espera… ¿Había oído a alguien que le llamaba? Vaya pereza le hacía girarse… Aunque¿Qué remedio tenía?

-Ah eres tú Zoro-dijo mirándolo- ¿y esa cara?

-Esto…-dijo sonrojándose- ehh…-bien mirado… el siempre había sido un tipo duro¿Por qué tenía que sonrojarse? Bueno, intentaría decir las cosas como eran- Nami me dijo… quetegusto…-no pudo evitar bajar el tono de voz y decir las tres ultimas palabras unidas en una.

-¿Qué?-preguntó con cara de incrédulo- No te entendí.

-¡.¡Que Nami me dijo que te gusto!.!

Ahora si que el cocinero tenía cara de decir "¿Qué?". Otro "shock" del cocinero supongo…

continuará...

* * *

**Lo siento de veras, es que mi ordenador le entró un virus, y tuve que volver a escribir la conti ToT es muy corta ya lo se pero...joo lo siento >- **

**por cierto, los reviews me llegaron al corazón ToT la segunda sera el cuadrible de larga lo juro:P o no XD haré lo que podré muchas gracias a todos TT espero que no me mateis muy fuerte por esa conti tan pesima XD adios!**

**besos!**

**Aya!**


	3. ¿En realidad te amo?

**Hola! Pues aquí esta la genialisima Aya D. Igarashi incordiando de nuevo con sus paranoias! xD bueno, espero que este capitulo os gustre mas, puyes el otro fue muy corto, ese lo e intentado al menos hacerlo mas largo, y puede que no ponga conti en un pequeño tiempo (una semana? xDDD) es que me voy de vacaciones con mi padre (no tengo ningunas ganas) xD y bueno, disfrutad de este fanfic :P en serio, lo e echo con cariño para todos/todas! un beso!**

* * *

**LO QUE TENGO YO ADENTRO**

De: Aya D. Igarashi

Capítulo 3¿En realidad te amo?

Tras las palabras que el peliverde acababa de pronunciar el rubio se quedó callado, con cierta sorpresa en su cara y maldiciendo para sus adentros a la chica que había soltado delante de Zoro aquella gran verdad.

Los minutos pasaban, Sanji no decía nada y Zoro parecía esperar cualquier cosa por parte del cocinero, aunque solo fuera un "es mentira" o "no te creas a Nami, es solo una broma de mal gusto". Aunque eso era el que realmente deseaba el espadachín. Aunque ahora Sanji le dijera una de esas dos posibilidades, él sabía que lo dicho por Nami era del todo cierto, pues si solo fuera una broma el rubio no se lo hubiera tomado tanto a pecho, además su cara no concordaba con lo que el peliverde pensaba.

-Esto…-dijo por fin un muy inseguro Sanji- Si eso fuera verdad… ¿Qué harías?

Zoro lo miró con una cara de bastante sorpresa… ¿eso significaba que él mismo afirmaba que lo que el espadachín pensaba era del todo cierto?.¡Dios que lío! Bueno… puede que el cocinero lo dijera por curiosidad¿no?

-Pues…-desvió un poco la mirada- supongo que te trataría como siempre, sería lo normal¿no?

No obtuvo respuesta. El cocinero dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose de nuevo a su camarote donde últimamente pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo libre, aunque cuando estaba a punto de dar el primer paso, dijo, aún sin girarse:

-Que sepas que tiene razón.

Continuó andando. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y entro en ella sin decir nada más que eso. Por otra parte, Zoro estaba… como decirlo… ¿flipado?.¡Y era por estarlo! En serio le parecía increíble… ¡.¿Sanji?.! Hasta se hubiera imaginado alguna vez a Usopp declarándose a su persona pero… ¿Sanji? Lo pensaba y no sabía si reír o llorar… Le dijo que le trataría como siempre, pero este "siempre"¿es decirle "idiota"?.¿como actuar delate suyo?.¿Y porque a él? Entonces¿Por qué coqueteaba siempre con Nami y Robin?.¿Por hobby?

Al fin dejó de pensar en ello (bueno, en cierta manera) y se dirigió a la cocina, aunque siendo sinceros no tenía las mas mínimas ganas de ver los caretos de sus compañeros, y menos el de Nami, que por su culpa ahora estaba en esta situación… "Un día ya me vengaré" pensó.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda y mas mierda!" El cocinero en cierta manera se sentía enfadado con si mismo. ¿Por qué tenía que haber "retado" a Nami? Y para colmo¡Le había dicho a Zoro! Eso si era un aprieto… ¿Cómo miraría ahora a Zoro? Si es que no se veía con lo suficiente valor ni como para mirarle a los ojos. Eso era increíble. Sanji había luchado contra innumerables enemigos sin una gota de miedo, y ahora¿temía a un aliado? Increíble…

Ya era tarde… mejor ir a dormir. Se puso en pie y se dirigió con toda lentitud a la habitación donde estaban todas las camas de los chicos. ¡Mierda! Eso significaba que tendría que dormir junto a Zoro. Lo que faltaba. Por suerte, al llegar a la habitación, encontró que todos estaban dormidos (o eso parecía), se estiró encima de su cama, con los brazos detrás de su nuca, mirando al tejado. Al lado derecho tenía a Zoro y al izquierdo su capitán Luffy. Tenía que hablar con Zoro. Estaba segurísimo que el no dormiría. Seguro.

-¿Zoro estas durmiendo?-bueno, preguntar tampoco iría mal.

-Como un tronco-se oyó una voz a la derecha del cocinero.

-¿Te enfadaste conmigo?-dijo como si aquella respuesta le sirviera como un "no, no duermo".

-Si no te callas vas a despertarme-dijo Zoro, que en aquel momento no tenía las mas mínimas ganas de hablar con el cocinero, ahora lo único que quería era que le dejaran en paz, ya que aquella cena había sido una verdadera pesadilla, pues Luffy, Usopp y Chopper estuvieron todo el rato con preguntas al estilo "¿te mola Sanji?" o comentarios como "¡Wa¡Tenemos una pareja yaoi en el barco!" hasta que al final el espadachín se cansó y e fue de la cocina (no sin antes darle un buen par de ostias a cada uno).

-¡Deja de hacer el imbecil!

-Supongo que es costumbre-dijo algo irritado de que todo el mundo preguntara por aquello- pues no.

-¿No a que?-preguntó el cocinero.

-Que no me enfadé contigo-dijo ahora mas tranquilo. La verdad es que necesitaba hablar con alguien aunque fuera el cocinero. Bueno, hablar con alguien que no se riera de la situación-no tengo porque estar enfadado.

-Cambiando de tema-dijo Sanji-¿Qué crees de eso?

-Si no especificas la palabra "eso" creo que no te entenderé.

-De lo que yo siento, estúpido-dijo un poco descolocado por la falta de sentido común del espadachín.

-Ah, eso…

-De "Ah, eso…" nada, contéstame.

-A mi me da igual-dijo, aunque no era del todo cierto. La verdad, hubiera preferido no saberlo, pero si tuviera que saberlo de todas formas al menos que le hubiera dicho Sanji y no Nami. Además la manera como le dijo… bueno, se podía decir que no sería una declaración de aquellas de que todo el mundo esta orgulloso de cómo ocurrió.

Aunque eso le había hacho feliz. Aunque fuera muy profundo, aunque fuera mínimo, Zoro sentía alguna cosa especial por el cocinero. Una cosa que no tenía nada que ver con la amistad que tenía con la tripulación, ni con el cariño que tenía hacia Luffy, que era su primer y mejor amigo. En un principio solo sentía simple amistad por su compañero, después de dio cuenta de que le quería, aunque solo fuera un poco. Y ahora… ¿ahora que? No tenía nada claro si sentía algo por él. ¿Le quería?.¿Le amaba?.¿Solo amistad? Además, tenía que darle una respuesta a Sanji¿no? Bueno, ya era tarde… pensaría en eso mañana.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

La mañana siguiente se podría describir con la palabra "normal". Al menos hasta la hora del almuerzo, que fue cuando los dos chicos coincidieron por primera vez en el día. Los dos actuaban muy fríos y distantes con la resta de la tripulación. Zoro bostezó, pues aquella noche no pudo dormir muy bien.

-¡Uooh!.¡Zoro!-dijo el capitán con ganas de marcha, se acercó a Zoro y le dijo con una sonrisa algo maligna- Como bostezas… ¿Qué hiciste esta noche, pillín?.¡Ja, ja, ja!

Zoro levantó la cabeza, mirando al moreno, este se estremeció un poco al ver la cara que hacía el espadachín, pues con la mirada parecía que dijera; "no me toques, no me mires, no me hables".

-No era más que una bromita inocente…-dijo con cara de aburrimiento y se fue al lado de Nami, que estaba dibujando un mapa de una de aquellas islas medio perdidas por el mundo.

En aquel instante se sintió un ruidito en cubierta. Bueno, ruidito es sinónimo de cómo si te hubieran echado una cañoneada en proa. Algo asustados por si el Going Merry había sufrido algún daño importante subieron corriendo y por sorpresa vieron algo raro. O alguien.

-¡Ace!-gritó el capitán-¡.¿Que haces aquí, hermano?.!

Efectivamente, algo muy raro. Era el mismo Ace de toda la vida, sin ningún cambio ni de vestimenta ni tampoco parecía que se hubiera gastado un solo berrie para arreglar el desastre de tatuaje que tenía en el brazo. Este estaba de pie en medio de proa, sonriendo, por lo visto contento de volver a ver a su hermano, aunque no contestó a la pregunta, mas bien se dirigió a Nami y le dijo algo con la voz baja, aunque todos lo oyeron perfectamente. Menuda discreción.

-Vine por lo que me dijiste.

-Genial.-dijo y sonrió mirando un poco de reojo a Zoro y a Sanji- me vienes de perlas.

-Todo por un poco de marujeo sentimental-dijo de broma y soltó una sonora carcajada.

-¡Ace!-insistió el joven capitán-No me contestaste la pregunta¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ayy… Brother, vengo a quedarme aquí unos cuantos días¿puedo?-preguntó, aunque siendo como es Ace, de hubiera quedado aunque el capitán se negara rotundamente.

-¡.¿En serioooooooo?.!-dijo muy contento e ilusionado-¡Claro que puedes quedarte!

-¿Te parece bien, Sanji?-dijo sin hacer caso de su activo hermano, acercándose al cocinero y cogiendole del hombro y acercarlo a su cuerpo con bastante aire de que aquello fuera un abrazo.

-Eh…-Sanji se quedó sin palabras¿de veras Ace le estaba abrazando?

En presencia de ese acto, Zoro giró la cabeza hacia el lado opuesto del cocinero, haciendo ver que no había visto la escena entre el hermano de su capitán y el rubio que hacía tanto que amaba.

-Luffy tengo que contarte algo-dijo Nami al capitán que miraba la escena con la boca mas abierta que la chica había visto en su vida.-eso tiene una "explicación reonable".

Con un movimiento ágil, Nami cogió a Luffy por la parte de atrás de su camisa roja y lo arrastró hacia la cocina, que a parte de ellos dos, en aquel momento no había nadie. Mejor, así podrían hablar con más tranquilidad.

-Si ahora me dices que mi hermano esta enamorado de Sanji, me suicido.-dijo Luffy embobado.

-¡Claro que no!-dijo Nami-A ver Luffy, recapitulemos y hagamos un resumen leve de lo sucedido-dijo, esperando que con aquel método el moreno lo entendiera- Todos sabemos que a Sanji le gusta Zoro, pero no sabemos si a Zoro le gusta Sanji, y MI objetivo es saber si a Zoro le gusta Sanji. ¿Hasta ahí si?-Luffy asintió con la cabeza- Bien, pues hace un par de días llamé a Ace para que me ayudara.

-Sigo sin entender que tiene que hacer Ace.

-¡Hay que ver!.¡Pero si es obvio!-dijo Nami medio exasperada- ¡Lo que quiero es que Ace se haga el mono y el amoroso con Sanji porque así puede que Zoro coja celos de tu hermano! Si es que… ¡.¿Lo captas?.!

-Sí, creo que sí-dijo Luffy- me parece bien¡será divertido!-dijo con una de aquellas sonrisas que solo él sabe hacer- pero que a ti no te haga nada.

Se levanto y salió con una sonrisa de la cocina, para ver que hacían por fuera su hermano y Sanji. Nami se quedó un poco descolocada en la cocina¿acaso Luffy había entendido lo que acababa de decir? Además¿Por qué Ace tendría que tocarla? Bueno, supongo que decía eso porque era una camarada suya… en eso salió de la cocina algo decevida, a presenciar lo que pasaba a fuera.

-Por cierto Ace-escuchó Nami que le decía Luffy a su hermano-¿Dónde dormirás?

Luffy dio media vuelta y miró a Nami. Por lo visto, cuando dijo eso último él ya sabía que Nami estaba detrás suyo y le guiñó el ojo, como diciendo "sígueme el juego que tengo un plan".

-Que duerma en la cocina-dijo Zoro aún enfadado mirando hacia otro lado.

-¡Oye que es mi hermano!-dijo Luffy aguantándose las ganas de reírse de la cara de enfado que hacía su compañero espadachín-Tenemos que buscarle una cama.

-¿Y porque no duerme contigo, Luffy?-dijo Nami, sabiendo cual era el objetivo de su capitán.

-No, no, no-dijo Ace, haciendo que no con la cabeza-yo quiero una cama para mi solo.

-Pues yo también, porque soy el capitán-dijo sonriente Luffy- aunque también podemos hacer que duermas en la cama de Sanji y que él duerma junto a Zoro.

-¡Claro!-dijo Nami riéndose por sus adentros solo de imaginarse la cara que haría el pobre Sanji-¿Qué os parece?

La verdad es que no hacía falta preguntar, pues solo con mirarles la cara ya comprendías sus pensamientos. Sanji sencillamente hacía cara de muerto. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, como ilusionado aunque el resto de su cara no aparentaba lo mismo. Tenía la boca ligeramente abierta, y estaba súper sonrojado, aunque se moría de ganas, pero no de esa manera. Por otro lado, Zoro estaba peor. "¡Serán…!.¡Lo hacen a propósito!" pensó. La cara no se le veía mucho ya que había bajado la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo, pero e le veía lo suficiente como para ver que también estaba muy sonrojado y que no le hacia ninguna gracia la idea de dormir con Sanji.

-¡Pues si es así…-empezó Ace interpretando totalmente lo contrario de que las cara de sus compañeros decían, aunque había captado plenamente los planos de Nami y Luffy-…que no se hable mas!.¡Esta noche me quedo a dormir aquí! Aunque yo preferiría dormir con mi Sanji…-dijo mirándolo con ternura fingida, aunque ni Sanji ni Zoro se habían dado cuenta-que se le va a hacer…

-¡No voy a dormir con Sanji!-gritó de repente Zoro levantando la cabeza con la cara súper sonrojada- ¡No quiero dormir con él!

-Zoro…-dijo Nami haciéndose la preocupada, aunque de preocupada no tenía ni la "p"-¿sabes una cosa, bonito?-dijo ahora con voz mas melosa y tranquila- lo que dices y lo que haces no concorda con tus expectativas-dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Eh?-dijo el espadachín, y se fijó a mirar la postura que se le había quedado a su cuerpo, pues tenía el brazo derecho hacia arriba con el puño cerrado en señal de victoria, al ver aquello lo bajó enseguida- no lo hacía porque esté contento ni nada-dijo aún mas sonrojado.

-Claaarooo, si yo te creo-dijo Nami como queriendo que el peliverde explotara de la rabia- pero reconoce que tienes ganas de que llegue la noche¡Ja, ja, ja!-dijo Nami disfrutando plenamente de aquella situación de aprieto que tenía el espadachín.

-Tiene razón-dijo de repente Ace- tampoco estoy de acuerdo del todo de que Sanji duerma con Zoro -bueno, su plan sería un éxito… ¡seria genial ver a Zoro y a Sanji…!.¡Fuaah!- Además, seguro que a Sanji le gusta mas dormir conmigo¿verdad, pequeño?-dijo.

Ace volvió a coger a Sanji, pero esta vez lo cogió de la cintura y lo estrechó fuertemente contra su cuerpo, acto seguido con una mano la puso en su nuca e izo que el cocinero levantara la cabeza, Ace se acercó más a su cara, sus labios estaban a escasos milímetros el uno del otro…

-¡.¡Haz el favor de dejarle en paz de una puta vez, joder!.!

Ace notó un puño que le daba justo en medio de la mejilla y que lo impulsaba hacia atrás con una fuerza brutal, este cayó al suelo, frotándose la parte donde aquel puño le había acertado. Alzó la vista. Fue Zoro el que le dio este puñetazo. Y menos mal que le dio, porque si no tendría que haber sobreactuado y tendría que haber besado a Sanji.

Zoro cogió a Sanji también por la cintura, mirando con intensa furia a Ace, y por lo visto, Sanji se encontraba con demasiado "shock" como para reaccionar. Aquel día habían pasado mas cosas de lo que acostumbraban a pasar en aquel barco.

-"Ay, madre, pobre Sanji" pensó Nami "lo manejan como si fuera un muñeco".

Sin decir nada más y dominado por la furia, Zoro se giró y se encontró cara a cara con Sanji, y sin pensarlo dos veces lo besó. Aunque mas que beso, eso sería mas bien describido como "roce entre labios" pues unos segundos después Zoro se separó muy rápido.

-Que bonito…-dijo Nami.

-Que romántico…-dijo Luffy.

-Que asco…-dijo Usopp.

-¡Que fuerte!-gritó Chopper.

-Aquí hay opiniones varias…-dijo Robin, tranquila, sin inmutarse de la escena.

-Arg…-se dijo Zoro a si mismo, al observar que todos sus compañeros le estaban mirando con los ojos como platos, sorprendidos por la reacción del peliverde- ¿satisfechos? –y se fue muy enojado con si mismo y con el maldito hermano de su capitán, hacia su camarote.

Por otro lado, Sanji que tampoco había abierto la boca des de hacía ya bastante rato, se levantó lentamente y se dirigió con pequeños pasos hacia su camarote, donde últimamente se pasaba la gran mayoría de su tiempo.

-Esto… Esto a sido…-empezó Nami, con la mirada pedida y con una mano en la parte del pecho donde estaría el corazón- A sido…

-¡Lo mas way!.¡Lo más brutal!.¡Lo mejor que he visto en mi vida!-por sorpresa de todos el que dijo eso fue el capitán que se le veía de lo mas entusiasmada por aquel "pico" que se habían hecho sus dos compañeros-¿no lo encontrasteis maravilloso?-dijo con estrellitas en sus ojos.

-¡.¿Verdad que sí, Luffy?.!-dijo Nami tan contenta como él-¡.¡Como hubiera querido que durara mas!.!

-Fue horrible…-empezó Usopp totalmente al contrario que su capitán-¡dos tíos!.¡Dios!.¡Asco!.¡Vomito!.¡Me voy a poner a llorar!-dijo con una repugna total, no por que fueran Zoro i Sanji, si no porque imaginarse dos tíos haciendo cosas que no tienen que hacer le entraba asco al cien por cien.

-Tranquilos chicos-dijo Robin, que se sentaba en una silla que había siempre en cubierta-tampoco es para emocionarse ni para echarse a llorar.

-Ahora lo que me preocupa-dijo Chopper con cara preocupada- es la reacción que tendrán los dos… vaya par…

continuará...

* * *

**Hola! Les gustó el capi? O espero que siii! x3 me hace una ilusion terrible solo de saver que una sola persona lee un fic tan patetyico hecho per una servidora, pero eske fuaahhh lo lee mas de uno! xD eso ya es la bomba! xD y bueno, ahora voy a intentar contestar algunos reviews :P**

**Chibi-Mela-Black Sheep: dioos que largo es tu nombre! xD aunque io no puedo hablar! xD verdad que es linda la parejita:P pues se lo devo a Izuchu, que fue ella la que me enganchó esa pareja xDDDD**

**Fye San: me hace ilu ke te guste mi fic nn muchas gracias por leerlo :P lo siento es que como la parte del capi 2 ya la tenia echa en este ordenador la puse xD**

**Su NiNi ChAn: verdad que Sanji sufre mucho por su espadachín? xD claro que si! que sufra! (mentira, a mi Sanji me gusta mucho xD) bueno, un pokito mas si que sufrirar pese lo que acavais de leer xD Por cierto, me hace una ilu tremenda kemi fic te guste x3**

**Yuna Lime: Orange Baka! texo kaxo de menos! xD hace ya tiempo ke no ablamos x el msn! xD bueno, que estas loka pero kaxo tia xD saves, conozco un programa de television que se llama "hablen con su psicologo", te suena? xD bueno, que espero que continues leyendo mis tonterias xD**

**Dereka: ayss que quieres, si nami no se poniera en medio, esos dos no se dirian ni "Hola!" Ays uu si yo fuera Sanji ke me enamore de Zoro (aunque ya lo estoy (L)o(L)) me tiro a sus brazos y le meto un morreo de pelicula xD**

**labruja: buenooo... si vendes tu alma al diablo, me lo pensaré xDD es broma, actualizaré siempre que pueda en serio nn**

**Pati-Swan: no me acuerdo si escribo bien tu nombre... espera que miro! xD si lo e escrito bien xD bueno, si no fuera por Nami,l Ace no ubiera ido al barco, no ubiera estado a puntoi de besar a Sanji y Zoro no le ubiera dado un pico al cocinero a ke sii? xD viva Namii! y tengo pensado que aga mas cosas aún xDD**

**Tenshi: ahá, ekilicua, soy catalana y orgullosa de ser-ho! visca catalunyaaa! xD anda me dejo de tonterias, pues mientra escribo, mi padre esta asta los webos, porke me paso el rato "papa com es diu en català?" (papà, como se llama en catalán?) y al final acaba medio amargado xDD pobrecito xD**

**Allalabeth: te entiendo, hoy encontré una imagen traumante de ZoSan uu verdad Izu? XD**

**bueno y de reviews no hay mas, pero kiero poner aki dos personas que no dejan reviews pero al msn me dicen lo mejor de todo!**

**Izu-chan: ays amiga eske no saves komo te kiero! pues me alegro de que este fic te guste pues te lo dedico al 100x100 a ti :P ala y que te guste ese capi nOn un besote!**

**Blanky-chan: ayss me alegro que tu tambien te leas este fanfic O me haces reketeultra feliz! y el tuyo lo are cuando pueda en serio xD muchissimos besos de cataluña a mexico! muaks!**

**ale ahora si que hay mas comentarios que fanfic xD adiosss!**

**besos!**

**Aya D. Igarashi**


	4. Foto Que Aclara Dudas

**Hola señores, señoras, niños, niñas, perros, perras, peces y pececitos, tontos y tontas, listos y listas, bakas y mas bakas! xD vale, no me agais caso... bueno, al grano, espero que es guste es capítulo pues e tardado mucho, porque entre que formateavan mi PC y todo... uf... ¡LO SIENTO! supongo que el siguiente no tardará tanto... (epa, "supongo" xD) benga, aver si os gusta!**

**Por cierto, no sabía muy bien como ponerle de título a este capi xD**

* * *

**LO QUE TENGO YO ADENTRO**

_By: Igarashi Aya_

Capítulo 4: Foto que aclara dudas

Había pasado a mas o menos una hora desde que hubo el "incidente" de el espadachín y el cocinero, y aun ninguno e los dos había salido, (ni tenía intención de salir) de su camarote. Nami estaba en cubierta, dando diversas órdenes a Luffy, Usopp, Sanji y Ace, aunque este último estaba mirando al horizonte con mirada seria.

-Oye, Nami-dijo el chico de fuego sin desviar la mirada- ¿hay alguna isla marcada en el mapa a unos trescientos metros?

-¿Eh?-dijo despistada- Pues… esto…- sacó un mapa de su bolsillo, lo desplegó y le echó una mirada, luego miró a Ace y negando con la cabeza dijo medio despistada- pues no, la isla mas próxima marcada en el mapa en la dirección donde estas mirando está a unos tres días de camino, eso si este papelucho no esta equivocado, claro. –dijo enseñando al mapa y riéndose.

-Ya…- dijo más pensativo que antes- he navegado por este mar millones de veces, pero…- señaló con el índice la isla, que a cada minuto que pasaba se aproximaban más a ella, y cada vez que veía mas grande- nunca, en toda mi vida, he visto una isla como esta, por eso pregunto.

Sin decirle nada mas a Ace, Nami se giró de repente, cosa que sorprendió un poco a los chicos, la pelirroja señaló con el dedo a la tripulación.

-¡Navegantes!- gritó acto seguido- ¡Todos a cubierta!.¡Ya!.¡Y sin quejas!.¡Zoro y Sanji, si no estáis aquí en menos de medio minuto sabréis lo que es bueno!

-¡Si!-se oyó un grito general.

Unos diez segundos después, toda la tripulación había recibido las órdenes de la navegante. Zoro estaba tan serio como de costumbre, y Sanji visiblemente más tranquilo, pues aquel día habían pasado muchas cosas y eso que eran las once de la mañana… ¡menudo día!

-Localizada isla desconocida, en cinco minutos llegamos, o sea, que en tres minutos quiero el barco listo para amarrar¿entendido?

Sin respuesta, todos se empezaron a mover, (menos Ace, que por ser el "invitado" ya se creía el amo del mundo). Y puntuales como ellos solos, en menos de tres minutos justos tuvieron el barco ya listo.

Realmente era una isla de lo más preciosa. Tenía una playa inmensa, y algún que otro chiringuito en ella. De fondo, se veían un montón de pequeñas casas rústicas y montañas llenas de lo que parecían árboles frutales. Además, el tiempo que les estaba dando aquellos momentos la naturaleza no podía ser más bueno, pues lucía un sol impresionante.

No tardaron más de dos minutos en llegar en aquella preciosa isla. La verdad es que últimamente no habían encontrado muchas islas como aquella y solo de verla ya se imaginaban una semana de «relax» total.

-¡Fuaah!-gritó el enérgico capitán todo entusiasmado, mientras saltaba esbarado del barco corriendo por la playa una vez habían amarrado.

También con bastante rapidez bajaron los otros, tan entusiasmados si cabe como el capitán, destacando que Nami lucía un espectacular bikini con estampado de flores y Robin un precioso bañador entero. Se hacía raro que Sanji no estuviera detrás de ellas babeando.

-¡Chiaki!-se oyó una voz de fondo pronunciando ese nombre con tono enfadado.

El hombre que había gritado enfadado se acercaba, de muy mala leche, hacia Sanji, lo cogió por el cuello de su traje y lo levantó considerables centímetros del suelo con una fuerza mayor a la que el cocinero le hubiera dado a aquel hombre.

-Oye, Chiaki-dijo, mirándolo a los ojos- Ya está bien¿no? Ayer empezaste a trabajar y ya te escaqueas. ¡Vuelve al chiringuito, pero ya!

-Esto… perdone, yo no…-sin dejar acabar de explicarse al cocinero, lo cogió por la oreja como si no fuera mas que un niño de cinco años y lo arrastró hacia una de aquellas casitas que había en la inmensa playa.

-…-había ocurrido todo demasiado rápido para Zoro.

-¿Desde cuando Sanji se llama Chiaki y trabaja en un chiringuito de una playa desconocida?-preguntó Nami, que al igual que Luffy, estaba al lado del espadachín- Bah, da igual.

Las geniales ecuaciones de Luffy volvieron a su mente, facilitándole una de sus más preciadas presas del día:

Sanji transformado en Chiaki

(más)

Trabajando en chiringuito

(más)

Tengo hambre pero no dinero

(igual)

Helados gratis

-¡No!-gritó de repente Luffy con decisión, tras tres escasos segundos de pensar, cosa que dejó algo sorprendidos a los otros dos, pues el capitán no se ponía así por una cosa de tan poca importancia (o no)- si Sanji trabaja en un chiringuito¡tendremos helados gratis!-y acto seguido se fue corriendo superando su último record de velocidad hacia el chiringuito de playa donde habían arrastrado a la fuerza al pobre «Chiaki».

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

-Luffy, por última vez, he dicho que no.

Ya un cansadísimo Sanji decía esas palabras al plasta de su capitán, pues en poco más de media hora que llevaba actuando como "Chiaki" ya estaba más que agotado, y ni siquiera sabía porqué lo estaba. Para empezar, no sabía ni porqué estaba trabajando en aquel sitio bajo el aspecto de un chico llamado "Chiaki" que no había oído normar en sus años de vida.

Aunque lo peor no era ni la bronca que le había pegado el "jefe" por haber "huido" ni la gente que le discutía que el helado de coco que acababan de comprar tenía sabor a plátano o a mandarina, no… lo PEOR de todo aquella novela que se había montado el solito era la gran "ayuda" que le hacía su adorado capitán, pues, según él, si le daba los helados gratis acabaría antes el trabajo y podría ir con ellos en la playa. Anda que vaya excusas se monta la peña para no pagar cien miserables yenes que vale un dichoso helado…

-Sanji… Sanjito… Guapo, bonito… porfi, plis, solo uno…-dijo con un tono melódico un ya desesperado Luffy.

-¡.¡Dije que NO, joder!.!

Luffy, que ya se había dado por vencido solo con media hora de intento, decidió por fin marcharse un rato a la playa a hacer un concurso con Usopp y Chopper, a ver quien construía el mayor castillo de arena.

-Oye, Sanji-dijo Nami- yo también me voy a bañan¡hace un calor que mata, cuando termines nos avisas¿vale?.¡Adiós, pásatelo bien!-dijo medio burlándose, se fue corriendo hacia la orilla, donde estaba Robin. En aquel momento, nadie diría que era la misma Nami de siempre, pues tenía un aire más infantil, como mas juguetona.

-Esto… Sanji.

Este se giró asustado, pues no recordaba que el espadachín aun estaba allí también, y que él NO se había ido.

-Dime.

-Esto…-no era normal encontrar a un Zoro tan inseguro y cortado como este que Sanji tenía delante- bueno, es que… lo de esta mañana… no tenía intención de… bueno, es que Ace me provocó y yo… Lo siento.

Perdón¿había oído bien?. ¡.¿Zoro se estaba disculpando?.! Aunque… se veía tan lindo así, pidiendo disculpas… ¿Cómo decirle que no? Aun así, no podía decirle que no le perdonaba, pues aunque hubieran sido solo unos segundos, el cocinero se sintió de lo más feliz, aunque también avergonzado, como si estuviera haciendo algo malo en aquel momento.

-Esta bien-dijo Sanji, aunque su tono de voz fue muy tranquilo, por dentro se lo comían los nervios- pero la próxima vez, me lo pides.

Zoro hizo lo que parecía una media sonrisa. Él también se marchó al agua, pues realmente hacía demasiado calor. Aunque en esas palabras que el cocinero había dicho algo que no creía que él habría dicho expresamente… "La próxima vez, me lo pides". Aquellas palabras se le quedaron en la memoria. Eso significaba que¿habría una próxima vez?

-"Que mas quisiera"- pensó el espadachín.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

12:30 p.m. Chiringuito de playa. Calor que mata. Sanji en estado crítico.

Pues sí, hacía un calor horrible, y el pobre Sanji dentro de aquella casita, que en aquellos momentos parecía un horno pintado de negro, y en su interior se debatía una lucha mental entre él y su consciencia:

-Quiero un helado.

_-No te lo puedes comer._

-Tengo muchísima calor.

_-¡Pues te aguantas!_

-¡Quiero un maldito helado, leches!

_-¡El jefe te matará, memonazo!_

-Hola, «Chiaki»…

-"Mierda, otro cliente"-pensó.

El cocinero levantó la cabeza. Era un chico, y porque no decirlo, bastante atractivo. Tenía más o menos unos veinte años, de la estatura de Sanji y también su misma altura. Tenía un corte de pelo que le quedaba muy bien, corto, de punta y corto, y unos ojos negros verdaderamente hermosos.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó el cocinero, en un tono más borde de lo que él hubiera querido.

-Solo que me sigas un rato más el número-dijo con una sonrisa un tanto infantil, muy parecida a la de Luffy- ¿sabes? Yo soy Chiaki.

-¡Cabrón!-gritó Sanji, ese era el tío que le había amargado la mañana- ¡Ponte a traba…!- paró unos instantes de hablar/gritar- ¿en serio me confundieron contigo?

-Verás…-dijo Chiaki, aguantándose la risa por la cara de confusión de Sanji- hace mas o menos una hora que he salido de la peluquería del pueblucho ese, he hecho un cambio de «look» total.-se puso la mano en el bolsillo interior de su traje, sacó una foto, probablemente suya, y se la enseñó a un confuso cocinero.

Sanji alucinó. Si no hubiera estado seguro de que no le habían hecho aquella foto, hubiera dicho que era él. Era una foto de carned. El antiguo Chiaki era rubio, con la parte izquierda del flequillo tapándole el ojo, con un cigarrillo en la boca y con cara impaciente. La única diferencia de él con el cocinero era que las cejas las tenía completamente normales.

-Esto…-Sanji no sabía ni que decir- Entiendo…

-¡Ja, ja!-empezó a reír- ¡venga tío, enróllate!.¿Me haces mi turno?

-…-un Sanji ya harto se estaba sacando el traje de trabajo- sigue soñando, chaval…

-Uuuhh…

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

-Sanji¿ya acabaste?-preguntó Nami.

La pelirroja, junto con Robin, estaban tumbadas en una toalla en la arena, tomando el sol¡y con ganas, pues en la mañana que llevaban ya parecía que las habían cambiado: estaban morenísimas.

-¿Quién es ese tío, Sanji?-preguntó Usopp, que estaba con Luffy y Chopper haciendo un castillo de arena.

-¿Eh?-el cocinero se giró y vio que Chiaki le había seguido con ojos de cachorro abandonado con la intención de hacer cambiar de opinión a Sanji de que le hiciera su turno-Ah, este…-lo miró de reojo y con mala gana- es el verdadero Chiaki.

En las cabezas de todos sus nakamas parecía que había la misma pregunta que el mismo Sanji se había hecho a si mismo en su momento; "¿y lo confundieron con Sanji?"

Chiaki, que parecía que ya había captado la pregunta, sin decir nada, solo con una sonrisa de burla en su boca por las caras de los camaradas, sacó la foto que minutos antes le había mostrado al rubio.

-Sanji¿Cuándo te hicieron esa foto?-preguntó el inocente Chopper.

-Nah-dijo Sanji, también con un esboce de sonrisa-ese es Chiaki, antes de salir de la peluquería.

-¡Que guay!-gritó Luffy, emocionado- ¡Sanji, tienes un clon!

-Si, soy su clon¡.¿A que molo?.!-dijo Chiaki, al parecer, la seguridad en si mismo que demostraba tener daba gusto de ver- Pero para escaparme de las rede que me mantienen ligado en aquel estúpido chiringuito tenía que hacerme un cambio radical¡espero que el viejo no me vea!

Chiaki parecía que ya se había ganado la confianza de todos. Se acabó pasando el mediodía y la mayoría de la tarde con ellos, el único que no estaba muy tranquilo era nuestro espadachín. Bien mirado, el nuevo estaba de lo más loco, pero… era tan guapo… ¡.¿Pero que decía!.? .¡Parecía tonto pensando eso!.¡Por si no se había dando cuenta, había besado a Sanji! Bueno, tampoco se estarían mucho en aquella isla… Además, SOLO lo encontraba guapo, nada más. Y aún quería a Sanji. Ahora solo tenía ganas de arreglar las cosas con el cocinero, nada más. Ya no se podía complicar. Seguro que no. Las cosas con el rubio se solucionarían.

O no…

**continuará... (o no xD)**

* * *

**vale, si, ya se que quereis decir. A avido poco ZoroXSanji, pero es que tengo pensado hacer ya algo en el siguiente capitulo... ademas, en este capi (que yo cro que me a salido bastante raro...) ha hecho un cambio brutal la historia con eso de Chiaki i el chiringuito de que Sanji lo confundieron y la gran paranoia, pero bueno, yo creo que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, me salió algo minimamente leíble... por cierto, un poco de bocabulario:**

**CHIRINGUITO: son aquellas casitas de playa donde venden helados, patatas y eso... ¿saven que digo? es que.. uf, bah, son casitas donde compras cosas y acostumbra a hacer bastante calor dentro xD**

**por fabor, dejen reviews, pues a ver en que me he equivocado y me gustaría leer vuestra opinion... TT y sead sinceros que si me mentis diciendo ke es bueno solo consigo que el siguiente sea peor (os compadezco... xD)**

**Y por ultimo, solo quiero decir que estoy muy agradecida por todos los reviews que me abeis dejado, me han hecho muchissima ilusión... aunque ahora no tengo mucho tiempo para contestarlos, os aseguro que todos me han llegado al corazón y que no a quedado ninguno sin leer! nOn muchos kiss a todos!**

**Besos!**

**Igarashi Aya!**

**Konoha's Fan!**


	5. Amor De Engaño

**Hola! Bueno, aquí vuelvo con la conti... fuah! la he hecho con tiempo record, pero que quereís, estaba inspirada. Espero que os guste, aunque esta es mas remarcando los pensamientos de nuestro quieridito Zoro-kun xD a ver si os gusta, espero ke si TT venga besos!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**LO QUE TENGO YO ADENTRO**

_By: Igarashi Aya_

Capítulo 5: Amor de engaño

El "descansito" que estaban teniendo se alargó demasiado para el espadachín. Madre… ¡una semana!.¡Siete días enteros! Era horrible, y para acabarlo de rematar, ninguno tenía la más mínima intención de largarse de aquella estúpida isla. O de ese estúpido Chiaki. Siendo sinceros… Zoro no creía que el ex clon de Sanji fuera estúpido, pero últimamente le había traído problemas, no físicos, si no mentales. Sí, mentales. Maldición… ¡.¿Por qué tenía que ser tan sumamente guapo y simpático!.? Para colmo, en las noches, cuando estaba a punto de dormirse le venía la imagen del moreno a la cabeza… ¿acaso se estaba enamorando de él?.¿Desde cuando el gran Roronoa Zoro era tan superficial? Pero había algo peor.

¿Que qué era lo peor? Sencillo. Que Chiaki era amable con él, más que con los demás, y eso no le hacía la más mínima gracia, vale, en el fondo (muy en el fondo), le gustaba que lo tratara de manera especial, pero en la superficie de su mente no pensaba lo mismo. Esa manera especial era algo peculiar y exagerada. Le lanzaba miradas que ni el tío más romántico del mundo, de deseo, y lo trataba como si fuera su mejor amigo de toda la vida… o algo mas, y esa era la forma especial que no le gustaba. Chiaki estaba tramando algo, como Ace en su momento, a él no le engañaría.

Volvían de cenar. La noche del primer día se habían buscado un hotel para pasarse los días que se estarían en aquella isla. Por suerte, a él le había tocado una habitación solo, cosa que había agradecido, pues con las dudas que tenía últimamente con gente pululando por ahí no podría concentrarse como querría. El cuarto estaba en silencio. Oscuro. Encendió la luz. Vio que la cama, que en la mañana la había dejado con las sabanas puestas de cualquier manera, estaba ahora bien hecha, con la almohada puesta como toca. Como cada día. Que monótono… ¿verdad? La estancia en aquel lugar se le estaba haciendo interminable…

¡Aquel silencio era horrible! Cogió la radio que desde el primer día se encontraba allí pero que siempre pasó de ella y puso la primera cadena que le vino en mente. La 87, siempre le había gustado ese número. En aquel mismo instante una canción empezó a sonar. No se la sabía. Era una canción lenta, y por la pinta, triste. Se echó en la cama, cabeza arriba, mirando fijamente el tejado.

"**Estamos tan cerca,**

**Y estamos tan lejos…**

**Compartimos todo**

**Y a la vez, tan poco…"**

Pensándolo, esa era su situación. Convivía con Sanji, siempre estaba con él, quisiera o no lo quisiera, hasta dormía con él… pero bien mirado… ¿Qué eran?... ¿Amigos?... ¿compañeros? Tenían lo mismo. El mismo cuarto, el mismo comedor… pero nada de los dos en común, en realidad…

"**Y no es que me importe **

**Sentirte a mi lado…**

**Eres tan difícil,**

**Eso que ahora siento…"**

Eso también era una gran verdad. ¿Qué debía importarle que Sanji estuviera a su lado? Nunca le importó. Para él, si estaba Sanji o no, no era de mucha importancia. ERA. Eso era antes. Ahora sabía que sin él no era nada. NADA. Le necesitaba.

"**Amor de engaño,**

**Digo 'te odio',**

**Miento, te extraño…**

**Amor prohibido,**

**Busco perderte **

**Y mas te amo…"**

Je, je. Que ironía. ¿Le sonaba eso? Era lo que su cocinero llevaba haciendo probablemente meses antes de la confesión indirecta del rubio. Antes era tan normal decir "te odio" al cocinero… y que el se lo dijera al espadachín. Puede que en lo hondo del corazón de Sanji, si que sabía que aquello era falso, que mentía. No decía aquellas palabras realmente, no pensaba eso, no odiaba al espadachín…

"**Amor… ¿no ves?**

**Me estás matando…**

**Mi corazón**

**Está sangrando…"**

Matando… Esa puede que fuera la palabra apropiada para lo que sentía… aquella canción… parecía que el cantante conociera a Zoro y Sanji, que aquel hombre que cantaba supiera su situación… es extraño. Esta continuó.

"**Estamos tan solos,**

**Tan apasionados…**

**Nos deseamos tanto**

**Y hay tanto rechazo…"**

Estaba empezando a odiar esa canción. Suelen decir que las verdades ofenden, pero en el caso del peliverde, desesperan. ¡Mierda!...¡Mierda, mierda y mas mierda!.¡La de veces que se habían quedado solos en aquella estada en la isla!.¡La de veces que había deseado ir mas lejos que simples miradas!.¡La de veces que no había ocurrido! Era desesperante…

"**Y no es que no sienta**

**Tu piel en mis manos,**

**Ganas de gritarte**

**Como yo te amo."**

Su piel… ¿Cuántas veces había deseado tocarla?.¿Cuántas veces había soñado en que era suyo?.¿Cuántas veces había deseado gritarle un 'te amo' delante de todos? Quería. De quererlo, quería. Una fase ya estaba superada. Solo quedaba cumplirla. Eso ya no era tan fácil…

"**Amor de engaño,**

**Digo 'te odio'**

**Miento, te extraño…**

**Amor prohibido,**

**Busco perderte**

**Y mas te amo…"**

Maldita estrofa… ¿Por qué tenía que repetirse?.¿Acaso no le había recordado todo cuanto sentía, escuchando eso? Aquella canción… estaba planteándose de cargarse esa radio en menos de un minuto si aquella cosa no se callaba…

"**Amor… ¿no ves?**

**Me estás matando.**

**Mi corazón**

**Está sangrando…**

**Miento…**

**Te extraño…"**

¡Cállate!.¡Por favor, cállate! No quería reconocerlo, no le gustaba reconocerlo, pero era la verdad… si Sanji lo amaba… ¿Por qué no dejaban las cosas claras?.¿Por qué Sanji pasaba de él?.¿Por qué no le decía ni un 'buenos días'?.¿Por qué lo torturaba de esa manera? Esos detalles, por pequeños que fueran por alguien ajeno, eran matadores para el peliverde, desesperantes… no pudo evitar echarse a llorar, desconsolado por la realidad de la canción… Necesitaba largarse, recobrar el día a día en el Going Merry… dejar sus preocupaciones en aquella isla… Alzó un brazo y se tapó los ojos con él. Aquella imagen debía ser vergonzosa.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

El espadachín se dio prisa a apagar la radio, donde la condenada canción seguía sonando, y él se limpiaba con la manga de su camisa las lágrimas que e caían aun sobre sus mejillas al recordar las estrofas de aquella cruel canción. Se apresuró a abrir la puerta de su habitación. ¿Quién podía venir a molestarle? Porqué dudarlo… Sanji se encontraba delante del espadachín.

-Hola-dijo tranquilamente- esto… tenemos que hablar.

Sin decir nada, solo asintiendo con la cabeza Zoro se apartó y dejó paso libre al rubio porqué entrara al cuarto de este.

-¿De que quieres hablar?-preguntó el peliverde.

-Esto… lo siento… últimamente paso mucho de ti, y no es por gusto, en serio, pero es que tengo muchas dudas…

-"_No eres el único…"_-pensó.

-Yo… lo siento mucho… -terminó el pequeño discurso. Aquellas palabras tranquilizaron mucho al espadachín… después de todo, el día no había sido tan horrible… ¿no?

-Ya, tranquilo, no es nada…-dijo, mirando al cocinero, que hacía ahora una pequeña sonrisa de alivio sabiendo que había sido disculpado- Sanji-dijo de repente Zoro, lo que quería hacer, tenia que hacerlo, si no tarde o temprano se arrepentiría… bueno, al menos probaría de hacerlo, que ya era mucho- eso… quería… quería decirte que te…-alguien llamó de nuevo a la puerta, interrumpiéndolo de mala manera… ¡Mierda!.¡Justo en el momento…!.¿Quien sería?

-¡Roronoa Zoro!.¡Sal de ahí!.¡Somos la Marina, sabemos que estás aquí!-se oyó una voz enfadada que provenía del otro lado de la puerta, tras unos golpes. Zoro y Sanji se quedaron pasmados. ¡Dios, la Marina! Por sorpresa de los dos, un segundo después de que aquello se les pasara por la cabeza, oyeron una carcajada enorme- ¡Es mentira! Soy Chiaki, ábreme tío que Nami quiere decirnos no-se-qué. ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Tras aquella "confesión", Sanji no pudo evitar echarse a reír como un loco y el espadachín hizo una especie de sonrisa que parecía más una cara de "hoy alguien morirá…". Pero bueno, si era Nami la que había dado la orden de ir donde tenían que ir, mejor no contradecirla, pues podía ser… peligroso.

-Voy, voy…

Y con unos grades pasos abrió la puerta con cara de fastidio. ¡Esa no se la perdonaba!.¡Le había cortado la escena con Sanji! Maldito chiringuitero… (N/A: … ¿Chiringuitero? Bueno, una palabra nueva en el diccionario xD).

-Vaayaaa… Zoro, veo que no estabas solo… ¿Te asusté?.¿Te asusté?.¡Ja, ja, ja!.¡La Marina!.¡Que bueno! Fue Usopp el que me dio la idea… ¿No es genial? –dijo Chiaki, con una energía similar al de su capitán… increíble.- Por cierto, por cierto… -miró a Zoro, después a Sanji y otra vez a Zoro, con una mirada demasiado salida- ¿Si pregunto que estabais haciendo me contestareis o no?

Sanji al oír aquello se puso un poco rojo, pues su capacidad mental daba por comprender lo que el espadachín le quería decir, y lo que él tan ansioso esperaba escuchar. Por otro lado, Zoro se quedó con cara de "como si no lo supieras, lo que estábamos haciendo…"

-No te importa.

-¡Venga tío, enróllate, solo era una bromita inocente!-contestó el moreno.

-Como no espabilemos Nami nos matará, literalmente.-dijo Sanji con un tono poco marcado de rosado en sus mejillas y salió de la habitación evitando la mirada del peliverde.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

-A ver chicos, mala noticia.

Si, esas fueron las primeras palabras que la navegante dijo una vez llegaron a la habitación que compartían ella y Robin. Hacía una cara bastante pachucha para se Nami, pero aun así decidieron escuchar lo que tenía que decir en vez de preguntar un "¿Qué noticia?".

-Mañana por el mediodía lamentablemente tendremos que dejar la isla… así que ya sabéis… a hacer las maletas, ya…-dijo eso con las mismas palabras mandonas de siempre, pero se le notaba en el tono de voz que estaba disgustada de marcharse de aquella isla, pero bien sabía que no podían quedarse para siempre… Aunque aquella noticia le dio una alegría al espadachín, que hacía imposibles para no sonreír de alegría.

Obedientes, se fueron todos hacia su habitación, a empezar a hacer las maletas para el día siguiente. Bueno, todos menos Chiaki, que al ser de la isla en aquel hotel lo único que hacía era ocupar espacio, así que dio una pasada con la mirada a cada uno de los miembros de piratas a ver a quien incordiaba un rato. Tras unos segundos de observar al espadachín se fue tras él.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

-No incordies y dime que quieres.

-¡No quiero nada!

En los cinco minutos que Chiaki llevaba observando como el espadachín hacía su maleta, el peliverde ya estaba de los nervios. ¿Que por qué? Porqué parecía que le tenía marcado. Hacia donde iba Zoro, el moreno le seguía detrás como un perrito… ¡Como se notaba que se aburría! Dios, que plasta…

-Deja de seguirme-dijo Zoro con odio y nervios contenidos.

-Bueno, vale-contestó Chiaki, aunque le seguía igualmente- es que quiero decirte una cosa… ¡escúchame, jo!-esas ultimas palabras sonaban muy infantiles…

-Pues di, venga.

-Tampoco es tan tarde, y hoy en la noche a la playa hacen un concierto-baile… ¿te apuntas?-dijo con entusiasmo, pero con la mirada algo rara- venga, porfa, que es la última noche…

Maldita sea… ¡Para fiestas estaba él! Pero bueno… ¿Cómo negarse con esa cara de cachorro abandonado que hacía?.¡Leches! Bueno, divertirse un día de vez en cuando no estaba tan mal…

-Bueno, esta bien, iré, pero deja de molestar, fuera, fuera-dijo con impaciencia y haciéndose el despreocupado.

-¡Bien!.¡Voy a decírselo a los otros!-y salió medio corriendo de la habitación.

-"_Si tenía que decírselo a todos… ¿Por qué tenía que ser yo el primero…?" _–pensó el espadachín con ironía.

Bueno, ahora era mejor que se pusiera ropa algo decentilla para ir al concierto-baile aquel raro… uaagh… que pocas ganas que tenía de ir en aquel momento… Pero ya lo había dicho, así que… Bah, por una noche… ¡En marcha!

**continuará... (o no xD)**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Bueeenoooo gente, aqui esta el capi, les gusto? espero que si... bueno, creo que este capitulo... bueno, puede que solo queden uno o dos capis para acabar el fanfic TTTT mi no querer! pero bueno, depende de mi inspiracion... :P espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo el capi! Por cierto, la canción de llama AMOR DE ENGAÑO y es de ERREWAY.**

**MUCHÍSSIMAS GRACIAS A:**

**...Chibi-Mela-Black Sheep ...Fye San ...Su Nini Chan ...Yuna Lime ...Deraka ...La burja ...Pati-swan...**

**...Tenshi ...Flourite D.Fye ...allalabeth ...Bulma-chan Briefs ...Elian ...Eli Kyouyama...**

**...Ayako-Sendoh ...Mikael Mudou ...Halane ...yA-0I ...Blanky-chan ...Izumi...**

**DE VERDAD, MUCHISSIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS/AS! OS QUIERO!**

**besos!**

**Aya-chan!**

**Konoha's Fan!**


	6. Verdadero Motivo

_Hola gente! Bueno, despés de hacerles esperar más de la cuenta, aqui viene un nuevo capítulo, espero que les agrade y que no se les aga aburrido, gracias por leer!_

* * *

**LO QUE TENGO YO ADENTRO**

_By: Igarashi Aya_

Capítulo 6: Verdadero motivo.

En menos de diez minutos estaban ya todos en el vestíbulo del hotel, esperando con cierta impaciencia que el espadachín de la tripulación bajara de una vez de su habitación para ir ya a la fiesta. A decir verdad, todos estaban emocionados, no se habían mudado, pues solo era un simple baile, pero era el último, y… en cierta manera, les daba mucha pena (y flojera) irse de aquella isla de ensueño. Además, ya consideraban a Chiaki como uno de los "suyos", aunque sabían que no les podía acompañar en su travesía, porqué de barcos estaba más verde que el mismo color.

El peliverde no tardó en llegar. Tenía pensado ponerse algo un poco especial, pero vistas las circunstancias y como se encontraba de existencias de ropa, decidió que tal como estaba ya pasaba para un bailecito de un par de horas.

Con cierta cara arrogante el espadachín empezó a andar tras sus compañeros, salieron de aquel gran hotel. La brisa de la noche era de lo más agradable, el suave viento picaba contra la cara del peliverde haciéndole mover los pelos con gracia.

De fondo se oía una música bastante agradable, probablemente la del baile al que se dirigían, que se hacía en el Paseo Marítimo, a primera fila de la playa. Los hermanos D. (Luffy y Ace, se entiende) estaban de lo mas contentos, aquello iba con ellos, con tal de no parar quietos, lo que fuera. Nami y Robin también parecían contentas y, porqué no decirlo, las dos se habían puesto de lo mas guapas, aunque no mudadas, simplemente con la ropa justa porqué el cocinero cayera rendido a sus pies. (N/A: Bueno, vale, más rendido del que es habitual xD)

Usopp estaba contento, aunque tampoco le entusiasmaba la idea del baile, al igual que Chopper, pues a ellos dos eso de bailar no era… ¿Cómo decirlo?... Bueno, no era de "su estilo".

-¡Los guerreros valientes del océano no bailan!-decía Usopp como excusa. Podéis contar, no debía bailar de maravilla, precisamente.

Chiaki, a su tiempo, no parecía contento, aunque sonreía de una forma… extraña. ¿Acaso tramaba algo? Zoro nunca confió en él, a diferencia de sus camaradas, que parecía que estaban ciegos de amor por el estúpido pelo teñido. ¿En serio no veían nada sospechoso en él?.¡Pero si más claro, el agua! Por algún motivo en especial tenia que estar todo el santo día tras ellos, y algo le decía a Zoro que no era porqué le cayéramos bien… Dile intuición, pero el peliverde pensaba eso.

Y aquella noche quedaría demostrado que era lo que quería Chiaki de ellos. Ho a _quien _quería.

La música no estaba nada mal, la verdad. Era un pop-rock ideal para bailar, aunque tampoco era "ruido". Estaba bien.

Sin embargo, Zoro notó que el chiringuitero (N/A: me esta gustando este adjetivo xD) estaba mas "pasional" de lo normal y se acercó al espadachín, que estaba un tanto apartado de los otros, con una mirada de fastidio, aunque tampoco era un ambiente tan malo… estaba bien. Solo sobraba él.

-¿No te aburres?-preguntó el moreno, con voz… ¡.¿sensual?.!

-Estoy bien así-contestó, sin cortarse.

-Zoro…-dijo Chiaki-ven un momento.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Ven, por favor.

Como no tenía nada más mejor que hacer, el espadachín le siguió, no sin bajar la guardia, estaba seguro que algo tramaba… Chiaki iba delante suyo, mirando al cielo con mirada extraña, definitivamente, algo tramaba. Por sorpresa del peliverde, se dirigían ya bastante lejos de donde se encontraban todos, en una carpa que según el chiringuitero (N/A: x3 mola) montaban cada verano los del ayuntamiento por actos culturales, gentileza del pueblo.

-Ven-repitió él.

Le cogió de la mano con mucha confianza y lo arrastró hacia la parte de atrás de la carpa. Todo estaba oscuro, había un pequeño descampado con bastantes malas hierbas y una que otra farola rota, muerta por los años. Parecía una parte abandonada del pueblo. El suelo estaba lleno de latas de refresco y de… bueno, cosas que se encuentran en aquellos lugares, podéis imaginároslo…

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó el espadachín, mirando duramente al moreno, sin saber del cierto si quería o no saber la respuesta.

-A ti.

-¿Qué?

-Te quiero a ti.

Sin pronunciar otra palabra cogió con una velocidad increíble las muñecas de Zoro y lo estiró al suelo. A simple vista no lo parecía, pero aquel chico era realmente fuerte, lo suficiente o más para dejar inmóvil a cierto espadachín en el suelo. Zoro iba a replicar, a soltar uno de los muchísimos insultos que en aquel momento le pasaban por la mente, pero algo se lo impidió. Los labios de Chiaki se pusieron con decisión encima de los del peliverde, causándole una especie de shock momentáneo que le dejó paralizado durante unos instantes.

Le costó reaccionar al movimiento. Con todas sus fuerzas se pudo librar de aquella "trampa" que le había preparado el maldito chiringuitero asqueroso, se puso de pie con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, aunque mirando con muchísima furia al moreno, que lucía una sonrisa de burla y unos ojos sin expresión, aunque con un brillo raro… alguna cosa le decía que aquello no acababa allí.

Lentamente con mirada fría, Chiaki se acercó al espadachín, todavía con su sonrisa de burla dibujada en los labios que una hora antes le había invitado a ir en aquel sitio, aparentemente a "bailar", sin saber el peliverde que le esperaba el "plan" por parte del moreno.

Se oyó un ruido flojo, aunque en aquellos momentos el espadachín no tenía ningún interés a saber que era o de que provenía aquello, solo miraba con asco y resignación al antiguo clon de Sanji. Sanji… ¿Qué haría ahora? Probablemente estaría con los otros camaradas pasándoselo bien mientras que nadie sabía que tenía un psicópata delante que lo quería para algo más que para pasárselo bien.

Zoro empezó a retroceder, porqué no decirlo, con cierto "yuyu" encima. Aunque tenía que reconocer, le gustase o no, que aquel tipo tenía mejor físico que él en cuestión de músculos, y para colmo lo había descubierto antes… y tenía la impresión de que esta vez no solo le daría un beso.

Por sorpresa suya chocó con la espalda contra algo.

O alguien.

Zoro se giró.

Horrorizado, no por que fuera él, si no por lo que pudiera aver visto, se encontró cara a cara con Sanji… nunca había estado tan contento y asustado a la vez… ¡Maldita sea! Solo esperaba que no hubiera visto aquel beso… El cocinero lo miraba de una forma rara, entre confusa… y cariñosa.

Nunca sus caras habían estado tan cerca.

-Vaya, aquí esta Sanji… ¿viniste por algo en especial?-dijo Chiaki con picardía.

-Dilo curiosidad…-dijo con una voz bastante fría-Vi que te llevabas a mi Zoro alejado de los demás y no pude evitar preocuparme.

Sanji dijo eso… espera, espera. ¿"MI Zoro"?.¿Preocuparse por él? Vaya, Sanji no era muy discreto a sus sentimientos… digo, en el barco no trataba a Nami y Robin con modestia, precisamente, pero era raro que llamara así a Zoro con tanta facilidad… no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Bueno, ya ves que él está bien… ¿Por qué no vuelves con los otros?

-Tse… patético.

-¿Por qué?

-Puede que sea burro, pero hasta ahí llego.

-¿Si?.¿No me digas?

-Tengo el presentimiento que aquel beso que le diste no era de amor precisamente.

-Esto… Sanji-intervino Zoro, mirando al chico fijamente a los ojos con un sonrojo no nada habitual en él-déjalo ya, yo me voy.

Sanji miró con desprecio al chiringuitero (N/A: .¡dios mío!.¡Cómo me gusta este moteeee! x3) pero aunque el espadachín hizo la acción de dar otro paso el rubio no se movió. Siguió mirando con furia contenida al moreno, que ahora lucía una sonrisa torcida, aunque más bien parecía una mueca de dolor.

-Eres despreciable.

-¿Mmh?

-Nos engañaste a todos por… ¿Él?-dijo Sanji señalando a Zoro con la cabeza.

-Sí.

-¡De aquí no sales vivo, capullo!-gritó el cocinero, sacando toda la furia que llevaba contenida desde que había llegado donde Chiaki y Zoro se habían alejado.

**_continuará..._**

* * *

_Hola!_

_Bueno, sé que siempre lo digo, pero ahora en serio, el capitulo sguiente ya será el ultimo... ays, si esque me da pena T-T pero os prometo que mis paranoias no acaban aquí! (ni mucho menos x'D)_

_Así que espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, y quiero también dar las gracias mil veces a todas las personas que se dignaron a dejar un review en este umilde fanfic en serio me icieron feliz :P y espero también que lo lean hasta el final! Aunque también tengo mucho que agradecer a Eli-neechan, porqué ella me dio la idea de lo que será casi toda la siguiente continuación... ¡GRACIAS MI NIÑA! Si esque sin ti no se que aría n-n thanks!_

_¡besos!_

_¡Aya-chan!_

_¡Konoha's Fan!_


	7. Tenerte y quererte

**LO QUE TENGO YO ADENTRO**

_By: Aya Igarashi_

Capítulo 7: Tenerte y quererte.

Aquello ya había llegado demasiado lejos.

Aquella semana que habían estado en aquella isla les había resultado encantadora "gracias" a que habían conocido a Chiaki. El que ahora el cocinero odiaba más que nada en el mundo.

¿Por qué?

Porqué les había engañado. Simple y sencillamente. Posiblemente, casi seguro, que aquellos siete largos días había estado con ellos por su único y conveniente motivo. Zoro.

Hacía ya instantes acababa de reconocerlo, simplemente se había acercado a ellos por el espadachín, simplemente les había engañado por él. Y finalmente lo arrastró. E hizo que Sanji no se lo tomara demasiado bien.

Se encontraban allá, detrás de la carpa que habían puesto en el pueblo por aquel baile, alejados de todos, en aquel rincón oscuro que a nadie se le ocurriría ir.

-¡De aquí no sales vivo, capullo!

Sanji hacía una cara clara de enojo. El rubio se abalanzó rápidamente hacia el moreno, dándole una patada muy fuerte, que él esquivó con un movimiento rápido. Con una mirada asesina, Sanji se dirigió de nuevo a Chiaki, que esquivó este golpe de más puro miraglo.

-Que malo eres…-le picó el chiringuitero. (N/A: x3)

-Te juro que te mato-dijo ya con muchísima furia encima, quizás demasiada.

-No eres capaz ni de tocarme.

-¿Qué no?

-No tienes suficiente fuerza.

Durante unos pocos segundos todo quedó en completo silencio.

Sin contestar al moreno y dejándose llevar por su rabia, el cocinero puso una mano en el suelo como apoyo y levantó con fuerza su pie derecho, haciendo que quedara en el suelo cogido por una mano y que con su pie diese una fuerte patada al brazo de Chiaki, produciéndole un desagradable 'creck', que hizo gritar al chiringuitero (N/A: x3! Es más fuerte que yo, no puedo evitarlo xD).

-Bah, na-nada más q-que suerte…-dijo entre gemidos de dolor Chiaki, que estaba de rodillas al suelo, tocándose el brazo herido con una mueca en la cara.

-¡Ja! De eso se le llama talento.

El peliverde miraba la escena tranquilo, casi aburrido, sin embargo con una sonrisa en la cara. ¿Por qué? Por el simple hecho que él confiaba en Sanji, con aquellas patadas no se le resistía nadie, y menos el puto chiringuitero ese.

Chiaki levantó del suelo aún agarrándose con fuerza el brazo roto, hizo una sonrisa algo sádica y, de repente, empezó a correr hacia donde se encontraba Sanji, a unos diez metros de él (había comido bastante suelo después de la patada de Sanji), quien le pilló desprevenido y no pude evitar el, aparentemente, muy fuerte puñetazo que el moreno le acababa de dar en media cara, haciendo que el rubio sangrara levemente por la nariz.

Sanji secó un poco con el canto de su manga la sangre que le caía por la nariz, limpiándose un poco, mientras maldecía al moreno por dentro. Hizo una mirada fugaz al espadachín que tenía detrás, y vio que este sonreía levemente. ¿Acaso se reía de su patosería? No, seguro que no. Je, fijo que confiaba en que ganaría la lucha. Por una vez, decidió no defraudarle.

Tras un suspiro de cansancio del rubio, este volvió al ataque, esta vez con un poco más de energía. NO pensaba perder con este tío. Diez minutos pasaron rápido entre puñetazos y patadas por parte de los dos chicos, que eran observados por un tercero que miraba la escena con cierta paciencia. Sin embargo, aquella sonrisa de su cara aun no había desaparecido ni un instante en toda la lucha.

Chiaki cada vez le costaba más moverse, pues su brazo roto le dolía sobremanera por los golpes que además Sanji le daba cada vez que se le presentaba oportunidad. El rubio, por su parte, la sangre de su nariz había dejado ya de salir, y tenía mejor aspecto que el moreno, aún así, tanto uno como otro, estaban del todo agotados. Tenía que reconocerse que los dos luchaban bien, pero alguien tenía que salir ganando, y nadie tenía la menor intención de rendirse.

En otro intento de ataque, Chiaki hizo un movimiento rápido con las fuerzas que le quedaban y dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago de Sanji, que cayó al suelo, respirando con bastante dificultad por el impacto. El moreno aprovechó la ocasión para echarse encima del rubio e hincharlo a puñetazos, uno tras otro, en el estómago, haciendo que a Sanji le costara cada vez más y más esfuerzo para aguantar aquello y para respirar.

Finalmente Sanji no pudo aguantar más y se desmayó. Chiaki, con una sonrisa triunfante, miró a Zoro, quien había observado la escena todo el rato con una cara entre aburrimiento, preocupación y rencor, con aquella misteriosa sonrisa torcida. Pero en ningún momento se había puesto en medio de la lucha, sabía que a Sanji no le gustaría que él creyera que no tenía suficiente fuerza para ganar a aquel chico…

Zoro, al captar la mirada del moreno no pudo evitar estremecerse un poco y deshacer la pequeña sonrisa que había llevado puesta durante toda la lucha. No le gustaba como miraba ese tío. Chiaki se levantó de encima de Sanji y se acercó lentamente hacia donde estaba Zoro, haciendo pequeñas risitas al más puro estilo de loco.

-Gané yo, Zoro…-le dijo, cuando estaba apenas a unos dos metros de él.

-Tse, no te lo creas…-contestó él, aunque no estaba nada convencido.

-Mmh, este no despertará como mínimo en media hora, y en este tiempo se pueden hacer muchas cosas…

Estaba ya a pocos centímetros un cuerpo del otro cuando se oyó un 'crack'. Chiaki se quedó unos instantes sin decir nada ni hacer el mínimo movimiento cuando cayó al suelo para un lado, como un peso muerto. El peliverde se sorprendió en aquel acto y levantó la cabeza del cuerpo del moreno hacia donde había estado instantes antes, totalmente confuso y un poco descolocado.

Sanji se estaba tocando el estómago con una mano y una mueca en la cara, mientras que con la otra se podía identificar lo que antes debía ser una botella entera, ahora partida por la mitad a causa del posible golpe en la cabeza que le había dado a Chiaki.

-Joder, que tío más insistente-musitó Sanji, dejándose caer al suelo de piernas cruzadas, sin duda alguna, agotado, pero como si no hubiera pasado nada, mirando con toda tranquilidad al chico que tenía delante.

-Em…Sanji..-empezó a decirle Zoro, con los ojos considerablemente abiertos por la tranquilidad del rubio-esto…

-¿Mmh?

-Gracias.

"_Atada a este sentimiento  
con tristeza voy  
tratando de hacerte  
comprender porqué,  
tu ausencia es cruel."_

El rubio quedó unos instantes callado por la palabra que acababa de escuchar de la boca del espadachín. ¿Zoro dando las gracias? Supongo que después de todo es normal, el peliverde también era humano… (N/A: ojo, después de todo xD).

-¿Gracias por qué?

-¿Cómo que por qué?

-¿Por qué me das las gracias?

-No te hagas el despistado-dijo Zoro algo sonrojado, desviando la mirada porqué no se notase el tono carmesí que tenía ahora en las mejillas- cuando viniste Chiaki no me estaba invitando a café, precisamente…

-Que maleducado…-dijo con una sonrisita burlona.

-¡No te rías!

-Vale, vale, me pongo serio.-dijo él, frunciendo un poco el ceño- ¿Cómo querías que no te ayudara?

"_Y yo...  
aquí estoy  
rendida a tus pies  
y se que no hay nada que perder  
pensando en ti  
hasta que no me dejes ir."_

-…-

-Además, te ayudé por dos simples motivos.

-¿Dos?

-Uno: vi como ibas con Chiaki hacia detrás de este cubierto y me picó la curiosidad-dijo él, alzando su mirada al cielo oscuro…ahora que lo pensaban, no tenían ni idea de que hora era, ni de cuanto tiempo había pasado…además de que tampoco les importaba-en cierta manera estaba preocupado.

-Si, claro, en cierta manera-reprochó Zoro mirando un poco de reojo al rubio (N/A: que malo es Sanji xD).

-Ay, lo siento-contestó él- y la segunda…bueno, al verte besándote con Chiaki-Zoro desvió la mirada. No le gustaba ahora recordar lo que ni una hora antes había pasado-me entró mucha rabia…

-¿Rabia de qué?-preguntó Zoro. Sabía perfectamente el porqué de la rabia de Sanji, pero…¿por qué no hacerle sufrir un poco?

-Porqué te quiero.

"_Quiero tenerte, quererte  
contigo quiero estar,  
amar sin parar.  
Quererte, tenerte  
no quiero vivir sin tu amor jamás."_

Tras pensar las palabras que acababa de decir, Sanji quedó en silencio, sintiendo que un calor extraño llegaba a su cara con una rapidez absoluta. Se acababa de confesar a Zoro. Bueno, eso más o menos ya lo había hecho, y él sabía que el peliverde ya tenía claro lo que el rubio sentía hacia él, y también lo sabía, así que en un principio no debía importarle ya decirlo en voz alta en su presencia. Pero decir aquellas palabras de su propia boca y con su propia voz le hacía sonrojar y sentir la mayor vergüenza de su vida… Parecía un niño pequeño…

"_Pues nada es tan fuerte  
como tenerte  
amarte y ya nunca más…  
perderte."_

En la cabeza del espadachín pasaba algo similar al problema del rubio. Él sabía perfectamente lo que Sanji sentía por él, pero…¿por qué para el peliverde era diferente oírlo de la boca del rubio? Definitivamente, era algo distinto. Le sonaba…mejor… recordaba el momento en que, no mucho tiempo antes, Nami le había dicho lo que el cocinero sentía por él, quien a primer momento no le creyó… Sanji, por su parte, le había confirmado, pero aun así no le dijo ningún "te quiero". En cierta manera le hacía ilusión.

"_Atada a este sentimiento_

_Con tristeza voy_

_Tratando de hacerte_

_Comprender porqué_

_Tu ausencia es cruel."_

Pasaron minutos en silencio, pensando en las palabras que acababan de oír sus orejas. Cierto que habían tenido muchos problemas, y que probablemente, tendría más. Pero ahora era como si esas complicaciones no hubieran pasado nunca. Bien pensado…¿Qué importaban ahora? Sanji había dejado caer la botella rota en el suelo, y acto seguido se había sentado en él, pues el agotamiento lo superaba. Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro.

"_Y yo…  
aquí estoy  
rendida a tus pies  
y se que no hay nada que perder  
pensando en ti  
hasta que no me dejes ir."_

Sus miradas estaban fijas la una en la otra, observando cada detalle de los ojos del otro. Estudiando cada milímetro cuadrado de la vista del chico ajeno, sin perderse menor detalle. Aquellas pequeñas bolas cristalinas decían demasiadas cosas para dejar de mirarlas. Entre ellos se entendía, no necesitaban palabras, con una mirada les bastaba para decirse todas las cosas que en tiempo no habían dicho. Arrepintiéndose de todo lo que deberían haber hecho y no hicieron. De todo lo que deberían haber dicho y no lo dijeron. Por todos los errores que habían cometido sin disculpa.

"_Quiero tenerte, quererte  
contigo quiero estar  
amar sin parar._

_Quererte, tenerte  
no quiero vivir sin tu amor jamás."_

¿Cuanto tiempo creen que pasaron en silencio? Ni a Zoro ni a Sanji les importaba ahora aquello, estaban demasiado bien así. Simplemente mirándose les pasó el tiempo. El ruido de fondo que hacía aquella fiesta iba disminuyendo de volumen, haciendo que la gente que se veía a lo lejos empezara a marcharse ya de aquel sitio. Pero no les importaba.

-Mmh…

Los chicos giraron la cabeza. El rostro del desmayado Chiaki tenía dibujada en la cara una mueca de dolor, y este se movió un poco en el suelo, agarrando su brazo herido, que tenía un muy desagradable ángulo extraño en la extremidad. Si no querían problemas, sería mejor largarse de allí.

"_Pues nada es tan fuerte  
como quererte  
amarte y ya nunca más…_

_Perderte."_

Zoro se puso de pie algo molesto por la interrupción, seguido por un Sanji, que se levantó también con alguna dificultad. Definitivamente, estaba agotado.

Empezaron a caminar.

Había un completo silencio entre los dos hombres. Zoro iba un metro por delante de Sanji, mirando adelante con la mirada perdida, sumido en sus pensamientos. Demasiados pensamientos le habían provocado aquellas dos palabras para ahora quedarse normal… Por otro lado, el rubio iba detrás del peliverde, con la cabeza agachada. Al fin le había dicho aquel 'te quiero' que negó durante tanto tiempo con sus propias palabras.

En cierta manera se sentía aliviado.

"_Respirar y sentir  
cada vez que pienso en ti  
el amor y el dolor  
que creció en mi corazón."_

Sanji inspiró profundamente y fijó su mirada al cielo estrellado que tenía encima. La verdad, había pasado mucho tiempo queriendo soltarle al espadachín aquellas dos y minucias palabras que era un simple "te quiero". Pero quererlo y hacerlo es algo completamente distinto. En cierta manera, sus sentimientos eran como aquellos suculentos platos que él mismo preparaba. ¿Que qué? Visto en ojos del cocinero, siempre había considerado a Zoro como una especie de plato muy caro y preciado que creía que nunca llegaría a cocinar.

"_Y crecí, comprendí  
que difícil es vivir  
sin tu amor, ese amor  
que me llena de ilusión."_

Sí, un plato que crees que nunca llegarás a tener, y, cuando por fin lo consigues, no te atreves a comértelo. ¿Por qué? Pues porqué crees que, si te lo comes, nunca más volverás a probarlo. Que cuando por fin te atreves a probarlo, no quieres que nunca se acabe.

Eso más o menos le pasaba a sus sentimientos.

Siendo sinceros, casi desde el principio había empezado a querer a Zoro. Siempre lo vio como alguien inalcanzable para él, el típico 'tío machote' que no reconocería la verdad ni aunque la tuviera delante de las narices pidiéndole a gritos ser reconocida. De alguna manera, tenía miedo a acercarse a él y perder incluso las únicas palabras que se pronunciaban entre ellos aunque no fueran nada más que simples insultos. Pero, al fin y al cabo, palabras.

Recordaba que cuando era pequeño lo veía todo absolutamente a su alcance, que para él todo era fácil de conseguir. Así fue hasta que pasó aquello en la isla, tantos días sin comer. Dicen que de pequeño todo tiene que tener un final feliz, si no, no vale. Pero al igual que eso, también dicen que con la primera decepción empiezas a crecer, hasta entonces, no hay madurar que valga. A medida que fue creciendo, había vivido miles de decepciones, una quizás mayor que la otra, todas similares entre sí, pero ninguna idéntica a la otra. Y la del espadachín fue una.

"_Aquí estoy  
rendida a tus pies  
y se que no hay nada que perder  
pensando en ti  
hasta que no me dejes ir."_

Sonrió. Aquel empiece de decepción se había convertido en una realidad.

_Una bonita realidad…_

Volvió a bajar su mirada, esta vez hacia donde se dirigían. La fiesta había terminado ya, la música había cesado y ya casi no quedaba gente. Tal vez sus compañeros estuvieran ya en el hotel, durmiendo, pensando tal vez que ellos ya habían regresado, o, tal vez, se habían olvidado de ellos, rendidos por el sueño.

Aquel silencio empezaba a hacérsele incómodo. Si no había nadie…¿por qué no hablar un poco?

"_Quiero tenerte, quererte  
contigo quiero estar,  
amar sin parar._

_Quererte, tenerte  
no quiero vivir sin tu amor jamás."_

-Zoro…- la voz de Sanji sonó un poco ronca a causa del rato que estuvo sin hablar.

-¿Mmh?-el peliverde se giró, mirando con curiosidad al rubio.

Sin decir palabra alguna y tomando por sorpresa al espadachín, con un paso rápido se abalanzó encima el peliverde, poniendo sus brazos por encima de los hombros de Zoro, pasando sus manos por encima el cuello y escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho de este.

Casi sin darse cuenta, el peliverde correspondió el abrazo, hundiendo él también la cabeza en el hombro del rubio. En su cabeza solo tenía una cosa. Un pensamiento que hacía tiempo que le hubiera gustado haber dicho y que no se veía capaz, y, una vez que se vio, le interrumpieron. Pero ahora no había nadie. Y no pensaba dejar pasar la oportunidad.

-Te amo…

"_Pues nada es tan fuerte_

_Como tenerte,_

_Amarte y ya nunca mas…_

_Perderte…"_

Al fin. Al fin consiguió decir unas dos cortas palabras que significaban tanto para ambas personas. Zoro retiro la cabeza del hombro del rubio. Con una de sus manos levantó lentamente el rostro de Sanji, escondido por su flequillo bajo la luz de la luna. Se sorprendió al ver que unas tenues lágrimas bajaban por las mejillas del cocinero. Estaba seguro que no eran de tristeza.

Como en acto reflejo, Zoro atrajo el rostro de Sanji hacia sí. Miró a los ojos del rubio con detenimiento, y lentamente se dirigieron hacia sus labios.

Se veían apetitosos.

Sanji supo lo que Zoro quería. Y no iba a ser menos de lo que él esperaba. Sus labios estaban apenas a un centímetro entre ellos. Con los brazos que aun tenía en la nuca del peliverde, acabó de acortar esta distancia hasta que los tiernos labios de uno y de otro se rozaron.

Nada que ver con el primer beso.

Sanji cerró lentamente los ojos mientras que Zoro los mantenía unos milímetros abiertos. No quería perderse el rostro de su rubio. Poco a poco, el beso se fue profundizando. Lentamente, no tenían ninguna prisa. Con ansias de más, Sanji lamió levemente los labios de Zoro, que los abrió, dejando entrada libre a la lengua del rubio.

Y así estuvieron…

Besándose…

Amándose…

No importaba el tiempo que estuvieran así. Ahora nada importaba. Solo ellos.

El espadachín peliverde abrió levemente los ojos a medio beso, observando la cara de su Sanji. Ah… ¿Cuánto tiempo había deseado aquello? Mucho… ¿Cuánto tiempo había deseado probar sus labios? Demasiado… Realmente, sin ninguna duda, amaba a Sanji. Nunca, NUNCA, había estado tan seguro de una cosa como la de ahora. No sabía ni que era ni porqué, pero algo le decía que aquello llegaría lejos.

Y eso esperaba.

Pensamientos por parte del espadachín llegaron a su mente con parsimonia. En aquella situación le costaba pensar…

"_No se me ocurre nada… Nada para mi es suficiente para decir…"_

_Lo que tengo yo adentro…"_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**FIN**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_¡Hola! Sí, chicos/chicas, aquí terminó mi fic… Me hacía mucha ilu terminar con esta frase xD… la verdad, me da pena terminarlo, pero creo que este fanfic me ayudó mucho en mi 'experiencia' y creo que gracias a él he mejorado mucho mi forma de escribir… Quiero darle las gracias a dos personas especialmente, una es **Izumi**, que, en principio este fic se lo dediqué a ella, porque fue la misma quien me enganchó esta pareja… y por otra parte a mi queridísima **Eli**, que me ha dado muchísimo soporte en estos últimos capítulos, me ha aconsejado, me ha corregido ortografía y que me ha machacado para que lo continúe aunque me daba mucho palo… el 60 por ciento de este fic se lo debo a ellas dos, así que quiero darles las gracias a ambas y espero que siempre seamos amigas… ays, si, me da mucha pena eso de terminar el fanfic… bueno, espero que me digan que les pareció¿vale? Pero tranquilos, que tengo otro proyecto de fic largo yaoi para hacer! Por cierto...¿creeis que ha habido muy poco diálogo en el capi?.¡Opinad!_

_Besos,_

_ºº(( Aya ))ºº_

_Love Shikamaru_


End file.
